


It takes a lot to take a giant.

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adrenaline, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Bukkake, Choking, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Dom Hagrid, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Strip Tease, Stubble Burn, Sub Harry Potter, Teasing, Top Hagrid, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he was rejected by Madame Maxime, Hagrid gets drunk to forget his sorrows. Thankfully, Harry is there to mend his broken heart.<br/>Set during GoF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It takes a lot to take a giant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not J.K.Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not J.K.Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> I hope you like it.

"I don' underssand..." Hagrid slurred.

  
Harry rolled his eyes. He heard that sentence for hours now. But he couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. Apparently, Hagrid cared a lot about Madame Maxime and her rejection hit him hard.

  
"It's okay, Hagrid. It's her loss after all. "

  
He nodded and stood up unsteadily. Hagrid made his way to his hut, while Harry followed him making sure he would arrive unharmed. Once they reached the hut, Hagrid went to a big barrel filled with water. He thrust his head inside, breaking the thin layer of ice. A gasp could be heard, as the big, hairy head reappeared.

  
"Are you feeling better now?"

  
Hagrid nodded wordlessly. He led Harry into his hut and because the boy was shivering he ignited a fire. Harry sighed relieved as warmth spread through the hut.

  
"You wan' a drink?"

  
Harry gaped at Hagrid, who clarified:

  
"Tea."

  
"Oh, yes. Sure. "

  
It was silent for a few minutes as the tea was prepared.

  
"She's really pretty. I wanted to fuck her so much. "

  
His gaze fell onto Harry.

  
"Yeh too young to hear this."

  
Harry smirked.

  
"Don't worry. I'm not as inexperienced as you think. "

  
Hagrid smiled.

  
"Good boy."

  
His face darkened again.

  
"I hoped to fuck Olympe to be honest. It has been so long since the last time. "

  
He sighed.

  
"When was the last time?" Harry asked carefully.

  
"5 years ago. There was this guy, who..."

  
Hagrid caught Harry's look and murmured:

  
"I shouldn' have said anything."

  
"So you swing both ways?"

  
The half-giant nodded. Harry smiled.

  
"Don't worry. I don't have a problem with it. I'm gay, by the way. "

  
Hagrid stared at him for a moment before he smiled.

  
"Good for yeh. Is there a lucky bloke? "

  
Harry shook his head. A few moments later he pretended to shiver.

  
"It's still a bit cold here, isn't it?"

  
Hagrid shrugged.

  
"Yeh wan' to share my coat?"

  
Harry feigned surprise.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
He nodded.

  
"It wouldn' be the first time."

  
Harry got up and planted himself onto Hagrid's lap, who wrapped his coat made out of fur around both of them. Through the fabric of their trousers Harry could feel Hagrid's member. It wasn't erect, but it was still big enough for Harry to feel. It was arousing for Harry. The boy didn't feel awkward about being attracted to his long time friend. Hagrid had after all a lot of traits Harry liked about men: he was larger and heavy than him, which excited and aroused Harry a lot. Furthermore, Harry thought that beards are attractive. But Harry also knew that Hagrid, even in his drunken state, would never initiate intimate contact between the two of them.

  
Harry shifted on Hagrid's lap, dragging his bubble butt over the clothed cock. The boy could feel Hagrid tensing underneath him. Pretending to get comfortable, Harry shifted and grinder more, until a half-hard and large rod was pressing against his backside.

  
"Harry..."

  
The half-giant's voice sounded strained. Harry smiled sheepishly.

  
"Is something wrong, Hagrid?"

  
The older man growled.

  
"Are you teasing me?"

  
"Maybe."

  
"Are yeh sure you wan' to do this?"

  
"God, yes."

  
Hagrid's head leaned forward and he whispered huskily:

  
"You should know I like it rough."

  
Harry grinned.

  
"Perfect."

  
Large hands kneaded his buttocks roughly.

  
"Yeh wan' me to screw that piece of ass."

  
Hagrid's voice was hoarse with arousal. The younger one nodded eagerly.

  
"Say it!" Hagrid barked.

  
"I want you to screw me."

  
"Stand up!"

  
Harry did as Hagrid told him. The boy felt incredibly turned on by the commanding voice.

  
"Now show me what's underneath these clothes."

  
Harry slipped his robe over his head. Then he untied his tie and threw it on the floor next to his robe. The fact that Hagrid's eyes never left his body made his heartbeat go faster. The next item of clothing he pulled off was the loose shirt he wore underneath. When he could see the pale torso in front of him, Hagrid's eyes widened and darkened with lust. A few moments later, the boy stood there completely naked from head to toe sporting a rock hard erection.

  
"Come here." Hagrid growled.

  
The boy stepped between the half-giant's parted legs. A strong hand was laid upon the back if his head keeping him in an iron grip. And then Hagrid kissed Harry. Only it wasn't really kissing, but more devouring the younger one's mouth. There was no gentleness in the kiss only hot burning passion. Hagrid completely dominated the kiss, biting into Harry's plumb bottom lip and then forcing his tongue into the other's mouth, where he explored the sweet mouth, not once having to fight for the dominance.

  
Strangely enough Harry enjoyed being submissive and manhandled, his mouth being taken, owned by Hagrid, while Hagrid's beard was rubbing against his lower face. When they broke apart, Harry's lips were red and swollen.

  
"Get onto your knees."

  
When Harry did this, the half-giant groaned aroused. He couldn't get enough from that fragile, pale and attractive boy, who was kneeling in front of him with a natural submissiveness not many did possess.

  
"Open my trousers. But don' touch my dick! "

  
As soon as the button was opened, Hagrid's massive cock jumped out and almost into Harry's face, who gasped. Never before has he seen such a marvelous dick: at least 14 inches long, extremely thick. It was leaking a heavy amount of pre-come. Harry could also see balls larger than golf balls and a bush of curly, black public hair. The boy inhaled deeply. He could smell Hagrid's manly, musky scent and enjoyed it. Of course Hagrid noticed and smirked. With force, but not brutally, he pushed Harry's head forward until the boy's nose was pressed into the impressive public hair at the base of the erect shaft.

  
"Take a deep breath. I know yeh wan' it. "

  
Harry blushed crimson red, but he followed Hagrid's order. He thought his dick, hanging heavily between his legs, would burst any moment. Strong fingers grabbed his chin and tilted it upwards, until Harry looked into Hagrid's eyes.

  
"Yeh a good boy, aren't you?" the older male murmured.

  
Harry nodded.

  
"Yes."

  
The fingers around his skin tightened their grip.

  
"Yes, what?"

  
"Yes, sir?"

  
Hagrid nodded pleased and led his lover's head to the tip of his leaking cock.

  
"Lick at it."

  
Tentatively a pink tongue appeared and Harry lapped at the pre-come tasting its bitter and salty taste and loving it. A thumb stroked the rosy lips.

  
"Open up yer pretty mouth."

  
As soon as Harry did this, Hagrid grabbed a fistful of black, unruly hair and guided the mouth of the boy onto the tip of his member. He grunted as he moved the head up and down the first few inches of his cock, knowing that the boy wouldn't be able to take more.

  
The half-giant fucked his lover's mouth shallowly for a few minutes, before he pulled him up. Harry's face is flushed, covered with a fine layer of sweat. But his eyes were twinkling and he grinned as Hagrid's rough hands inspected his body: from his shoulders down over the chest. Large fingers pinched and twisted Harry's nipples, making the boy groan and gasp, partly from pleasure and party from pain. The hands moved further down over the flat stomach to tender, pale thighs.

Finally, the hands arrived at Harry's bare arse, kneading and squeezing it. Harry moaned at the feeling. He was able to feel the barely restraint strength in the hands on his arse. The giant hands spread his cheeks and a finger wandered over the whole length of the cleft and ghosted over the boy's entrance. Harry gasped and tried to press back onto the finger.

  
"Please..."

  
"Please what?"

  
"Please sir. I need it. "

  
"What do you need?"

  
"You, sir! Your cock inside of me. "

  
Hagrid lifted the boy up and sat him down onto the wooden table.

  
"Hands and knees." the older male barked.

  
Harry obeyed eagerly and presented his ass. He heard rustling behind him. Curiously, he turned his head to witness how Hagrid undressed. His eyes widened as Hagrid pulled of his vest and shirt to reveal his torso. Under the tanned skin Harry could see hard and strong muscle. The half-giant's chest was covered with curly, black hair, which tried downwards over his stomach to a happy trail. Feeling impatient Hagrid didn't pull off his trousers. Instead he only pushed them down a bit.

  
Hagrid stepped closer to Harry, who was still on his hands and knees on top of the table.

  
"Open yer mouth."

  
Harry's lips were barely parting as three thick fingers were thrust into his mouth.

  
"Make 'em wet."

  
Harry sucked and locked eagerly at the fingers coating them with his saliva, while Hagrid's other hand stayed on Harry's ass, feeling it, kneading it. A few minutes Hagrid withdrew his fingers. He lined one of them up with the boy's entrance. Suddenly he thrust one thick finger into the tight heat. Harry gasped at the sudden burn.

  
"Yer tighter than I imagined."

  
Harry got only little time to get used to the sudden intrusion, before the finger moved in and out of him really quickly. After a minute the burn faded. Soon Hagrid plunged another finger in. He fingered Harry rougher than the boy was used to, but Harry enjoyed the burn, when Hagrid scissored his fingers and thrust them deep inside the willing body. Then the half-giant curled his fingers inside Harry and brushed against his prostate.

Harry gasped loudly.

  
"Oh god!"

  
Hagrid grinned. He quickly slipped another finger into Harry and when he continued to finger the young male, Hagrid brushed teasingly against Harry's prostate every now and then. Harry whined and wiggled his butt, not wanting to be teased. He felt stretched enough and was eagerly awaiting the half-giant's cock. But Hagrid had other plans: he worked a fourth and final finger into Harry, watching aroused how the hole swallowed four fingers.

The half-giant fucked Harry for a bit with the fingers, until he pulled them out. Harry's rosy hole remained open, giving Hagrid a view inside, before it clenched around air and closed slowly. Hagrid spit on Harry's hole and two times on his hand. He lubed himself up and pressed the big mushroom head of his cock against Harry's entrance.

  
With two strong thrusts Hagrid sheathed himself in the hot body in front of him. Harry groaned quietly in pain, while Hagrid didn't move. But this didn't last long. Harry's hot, soft walls were clinging to the half-giant's cock, clenching and squeezing it deliciously.

  
"Yer so tight. " he breathed out.

  
Hagrid started to roll his hips and thrust shallowly. His large hands grabbed Harry's waist, as the thrusts became harder and faster. Soon Hagrid was pounding into Harry. The boy was still in pain, but pleasure was overwhelming him, because with every thrust Hagrid rammed against the young one's sweet spot and gave him hot, searing, blinding pleasure.

  
The only sounds that filled the hut were Harry's pained and pleasured moans and Hagrid's grunts as well as the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

  
Hagrid pounded Harry into the table for over half an hour. The boy was a writhing, moaning, wanton mess. Because Hagrid always managed to hold off his orgasm. But suddenly Harry couldn't hold back anymore. He cried out and came all over the table. The half-giant fucked him through it, even as Harry's walls constricted around his dick and hugged it tightly. And a few minutes later, Hagrid reached his climax too.

While he shot load after load into Harry, he slammed into the boy with force, because he entered and pleasure induced trance. He pulled out and watched how his cum trickled out of Harry onto Hagrid's cock. Hagrid went around the table and held his cock onto Harry's lips.

  
"Clean me up!"

* * *

An hour later Harry limped upstairs towards Gryffindor Tower. His butt burned with every step and his jaw was sore. But Harry had nonetheless a satisfied, goofy grin on his face. Because the pain was more than worth the pleasure he received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos.  
> I also accept prompts. If you have one send it to me please.


	2. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of Hogwarts Harry and Hagrid are charged with adrenaline from the intense fight, shock and grief from the losses they suffered and fear from the fact that Harry was dead for a short moment. There is only one right outlet for their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Death and devastation all around him.

  
No matter where Harry looked he saw the destruction that came with the battle, turning Hogwarts into a giant pile of broken stones and scorched rubble. Harry also could see blood pools in various stages of drying on the floor, the walls and the rubble. Occasionally, Harry even saw corpses that haven’t been brought away yet.

  
Just an hour ago, Harry defeated Voldemort. It was… anticlimactic to say the least. After years of Voldemort trying to kill him, after three years of war and nearly a year spent chasing around Britain hunting horcruxes, Voldemort's end was too sudden, too calm. Obviously, Harry was glad that he died, he was glad that Voldemort wouldn’t be able to harm anyone anymore. But it was hard to process that everything was over. After all, Harry spent a big part of his life opposing Voldemort and now that Voldemort was not a problem anymore, Harry felt quite lost.

  
After Voldemort dropped dead, Harry stayed in the Great Hall for a while, making sure that his friends were safe and still alive. Harry also mourned Fred's death with the Weasleys for a while, before retreating silently. He felt restless and jumpy, as adrenaline was still burning through his veins, as the battle ended too suddenly and Harry had no opportunity to lower his adrenaline blood level yet.

  
"Harry!"

  
The black-haired male turned around to see Hagrid striding towards him. He stopped and after a few seconds Hagrid caught up with him. Harry was startled when the half-giant suddenly wrapped his arms around the younger man, hugging him tightly.

  
"I though' I lost yeh. " he murmured.

  
With a pang of guilt in his chest, Harry realized that the last few hours must have been awful for his oldest and most loyal friend. After all, Hagrid was there when Voldemort “killed Harry” and he was the one who had to carry Harry’s body back to the castle, believing him to be dead.

  
“I’m sorry. “ Harry whispered.

  
“So glad that yer alrigh'. “ Hagrid replied.

  
After hugging Harry for another few minutes, Hagrid distanced himself a bit. He stared into Harry’s eyes, before leaning in to kiss him. His lips crashed into Harry's roughly as he proceeded to devour the younger one's mouth. Hagrid bit into Harry's bottom lip, making him gasp and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth. As the half-giant explored his smaller lover's mouth, claiming it, his wild, unkempt beard scratched against Harry's face.

  
When they broke apart in need of oxygen for a moment, a single thought went through Harry's head:

  
 _'We shouldn’t do this here in the middle of the corridor. '_  
But then Hagrid kissed the young man again and roughly palmed his hardening cock through his pants and Harry forgot about everything, but the taller and older man. The black-haired wizard wrapped his arms around Hagrid's neck as the half-giant lifted him and held him up without problems. They made out passionately, with Hagrid's strong hands on Harry's ass to hold him.

  
After a few minutes, Harry was put down again, but Hagrid did not stop kissing him. His hands wandered over Harry's body, quickly getting rid of the wizard's clothing. When Harry was naked, Hagrid stopped kissing him for a few moments, eyes raking hungrily over the smaller body. He kneaded Harry's firm bubble butt, before pushing Harry onto his knees.

  
Hastily, Hagrid fumbled with the buttons of his fur trousers, pulling out his massive, throbbing erection.

  
"Open up." Hagrid commanded.

  
When Harry's mouth was opened, Hagrid ran his thumb over Harry's pink, plumb and spit-slick lips, before pushing his thumb inside Harry's mouth. Harry instinctively sucked at the thumb, making Hagrid groan quietly, his cock twitching. Quickly, he pulled his wet thumb out of Harry's mouth, before grabbing the base of his dick. He ran the leaking head over Harry's perfect lips, coating it with his pre-cum, which Harry eagerly licked off, enjoying the slightly salty, slightly bitter taste.

  
Soon the mushroom head of Hagrid's cock passed the younger one's lips and entered his mouth. Hagrid groaned when his dick was engulfed by Harry's wet and hot mouth. And when the head was completely inside Harry's mouth, Hagrid commanded:

  
"Suck."

  
And Harry sucked. He swirled his tongue around the thick head, lapping out the clear pre-cum it oozed. Hagrid ran his hand through Harry's dusty, yet still soft hair, grabbing a handful of it.

  
"Good boy." he said.

  
He steadied Harry's head with his hand in the young man's hair, as he fed him more of his cock. After a minute, his whole dick was buried inside Harry, who tried to breathe through his nose as much as possible, since Hagrid's long cock was partly down his throat. His gorgeous green eyes were watering a bit as he looked up at Hagrid challengingly, as if he wanted to say:

  
 _'That's all you've got? '_  
The half-giant growled quietly and pulled his dick out of Harry's mouth, before quickly thrusting back in. Hagrid started to fuck Harry's mouth, forcing his dick down the younger man's throat. He didn’t thrust his whole length into Harry, because even when Hagrid's mind was dazed from adrenaline, fear, worry, relief and lust, he did not want to hurt Harry. Eventually, Hagrid pulled out his whole length, so that Harry could breathe properly for a moment. Wheezing, the boy said:

  
"Come on. Do it properly. "

  
Hagrid gave Harry a small clap on his cheek.

  
"Don’t get cheeky with me boy."

  
Harry's eyes flashed angrily.

  
"Be a man and fuck my mouth the right way. I need it hard. "

  
Not appreciating that Harry questioned his masculinity, Hagrid used the powerful grip he had on Harry's hair to pull the younger man onto his cock. In one smooth glide he forced Harry's head all the way down on his erection, until Harry's nose was buried in Hagrid's wild, thick and musky pubic hair. Hagrid kept his lover's head there for a few moments, groaning when Harry gagged, which made his throat spasm and flutter around his dick. Then he pulled Harry off, allowing him to breathe, before doing it again.

  
Hagrid repeated this for a few times, choking Harry with his cock, until he saw how tears were flowing down the younger man's cheeks. Feeling concerned, Hagrid wanted to apologize, when Harry blurted out:

  
"M-More."

  
Needless to say that Hagrid was shocked by that, but also very pleased. He chuckled and whispered huskily:

  
"I'm not doing the whole work for yeh."

  
He pulled his hands away from Harry's hand, growling:

  
"Get to work and suck my cock."

  
Harry grinned and eagerly latched his mouth onto Hagrid's cock. He mouthed at the tip, tongue swirling around it, before taking more of Hagrid into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down. The half-giant moaned out lowly and enjoyed the smaller male's mouth on his cock for a few moments. Then he bent forward, so that he could reach Harry's ass, while being sucked off.

  
With rough hands, Hagrid spread his lover's ass cheeks, revealing his pink hole. He spit on Harry's hole, before using his own saliva to wiggle one of his thick fingers inside Harry. When the large finger breached his hole, Harry moaned wantonly around Hagrid's cock, making the half-giant moan too, and slightly pushed his ass back onto the finger.

  
Because Hagrid was extremely eager and impatient to finally be inside his lover, so he continued to prepare Harry hurriedly and sloppily. Spitting another two times onto Harry's entrance, so that everyone would be nice and slick, Hagrid soon had four fingers buried inside Harry. Astonished and aroused by how tight Harry's walls were around his fingers, Hagrid quickly pulled his fingers out of Harry's ass and his cock out of his mouth, before turning him around. Then he kneeled down behind him. Hagrid didn’t bother to undress. He just lowered his pants a bit so that he had full access to his cock.

  
The half-giant leaned forward and when his huge cock breached Harry's hole, the boy's eyes widened and he gasped loudly. Hagrid grabbed Harry's hips roughly and sheathed his erection inside Harry with two powerful thrusts, making the younger man cry out in pleasure and in pain as he was taken.

  
When Hagrid was buried balls deep in his lover, he looked down and groaned aroused: He just loved the way, Harry's hole looked stretched wide open around his fat cock with Harry's perfectly shaped ass cheeks parted. Hagrid's coarse and fuzzy black pubic hair was pressed against Harry's ass and Hagrid liked the contrast of his dark hair against the pale skin of Harry's ass.

  
After a few moments, Hagrid slowly pulled his cock out of Harry until only the tip was inside his lover, before snapping his hips forward and screwing his manhood deeply into Harry, who moaned. He repeated this for a few times and then Hagrid set a fast and hard pace, fucking Harry mercilessly. The way Hagrid hammered his cock into Harry was rough and extremely pleasuring. The younger man's inner walls were clinging to his cock, rubbing against it in all the right spots. Hagrid grunted and closed his eyes as he lost himself to the pleasure of Harry's hot, tight and willing body. Every sound of pleasure his cock punched out of Harry was the sweetest sound Hagrid has ever heard. Because it was a sign that Harry was still alive. And Hagrid desperately needed that assurance.

  
Every time the large cock was pounded into him, it rubbed against Harry's prostate. The younger wizard felt like every cell in his body was on fire, his blood boiling as jolts of pleasure pulsated through his body. And when he was pounded like this, feeling Hagrid's barely restraint raw strength, Harry felt alive and free. He felt as if he was flying as every single one of Hagrid's thrusts managed to chase away a bit of the darkness inside Harry, until it was gone. He threw his head back with his eyes closed and succumbed to the pleasure.

  
The musky smell of sex permeated the air as a thin layer of swear covered Harry's smooth skin. Harry's high-pitched moans and gasps and Hagrid's deep, rumbling groans and grunts intertwined, forming an euphony of pleasure. The half-giant's huge, hairy balls slapped against Harry's firm ass with every thrust and Hagrid's manhood moving in and out of Harry produced a squelching sound. With all these sensations assaulting his senses, Harry needed a few minutes to realize that they were not alone:

  
The two men fucking gathered a small crowd of five men watching them. Harry was not surprised to see them, they were in the middle of a corridor after all, but he was surprised to see that these men were masturbating to the sight of him and Hagrid fucking. The black-haired wizard was even more surprised when he saw that the wizard, who was kneeling in front of him, jerking off, was no other but Charlie Weasley. When Charlie caught Harry's surprised look, the redhead winked cheekily and continued to jerk himself off. Harry looked at the other man and recognized Kingsley Shaklebolt, who was fisting a rather impressive erection, and Cormac McLaggen, who was dusty and injured, but still had his eyes glued onto Harry getting plowed. The other two, a young man and an older one, Harry did not recognize and he guessed that the two were ministry employees, who fought in the battle.   
Harry's attention was soon brought back to Hagrid, when the half-giant hit his prostate particularly hard, making Harry cry out in pleasure. Other than gazing sultrily at his audience, Harry did not pay further attention to them. He was not bothered by being watched. Actually, it made him feel pretty good. Instead he focused on the feeling of Hagrid nailing him.

  
The first one to cum was Charlie Weasley. He had watched the two of them the longest and was the most desperate for an orgasm, as it would distract him from the loss of his younger brother. With his left hand, he tilted Harry's head up, while he brought himself over the edge with the right hand. Soon, he shot his creamy white cum all over Harry's face, coating his flushed cheeks, his bruised lips and Harry's alluring eye lashes. After his orgasm, Charlie sat down panting, leaning against the wall and coming down from his high.

  
The feeling of Charlie's cum coating his face triggered Harry's orgasm. With a high-pitched cry, Harry came untouched, his dick twitching violently as he had his release. Soon afterwards, Hagrid slammed himself a couple of times into Harry again, before filling the younger man with his semen. Harry's tightening wall made it impossible for Hagrid not to come.

  
While Harry and Hagrid came down from their highs, the other viewers tumbled over the edge as well. Someone -Cormac- came all over Harry's ass, while Hagrid was still inside him, while Kingsley and the two unknown men came all over Harry's back.   
Harry laid there for a few minutes, too exhausted and satisfied to move. He was drenched with seed from the inside and the outside. Then Hagrid carefully pulled out of Harry, cradling the smaller man against his chest.

  
"Sorry for scaring you. I love you, Hagrid. " Harry murmured sleepily.

  
The half-giant grinned.

  
"Love yeh too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the next bonus chapter from the voting. It ranked 4th place with 7,7% of the votes. I hope you liked it.  
> The next bonus chapter will be for the 3rd place (Oneshot 7). It will be posted in August as I'm going to be on vacation soon and I won't have Internet access.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> You can also follow me on my official twitter @Gerfanfictioner

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos.  
> I also accept prompts. If you have one send it to me please.


End file.
